User talk:208.188.230.141
Welcome to the Warriors Wiki! I've noticed that you've already started making some to our database – thank you! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick and easy, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other editors recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and talk page * The ability to create a watchlist that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to rename a page * The ability to upload images and other media * The right to contribute to community discussion If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my my talk page, ask another user, see the help forum, or the WWiki IRC! I hope you'll consider !-- Eulalia459678 (Talk) 00:38, July 4, 2009 Hi!!!!!I'm new and stuff is weird for me-Rainclaw Please, don't sign as "Rainclaw"; if you'd like to be able to use that name, please .––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 17:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Every time I try to create an account it says,"Sorry,we can't regester you right now." And I really want to create an account but I can't!!!!! -Leafwhisker Hey Hey Leafwhisker. I want to try and help you get an account. How are you going about doing it? Are you clicking that green button called Create an Account? Tell me exactly what happens. I want to get you in here as a member. :) Also, just to prewarn you: when you're a member, make sure you don't spend all your time on forums. Make contributive edits to our articles, too. :) --Bramble My Realm 00:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble, I'm clicking the green button that says Create an Account then I type in Leafwhisker , then my e-mail, then password, then birth, then fuzzy word then I click create account but it says Sorry we can't regester you right now . So I did the same thing again but it still said Sorry we can't regester you right now :( -Leafwhisker That is very odd. It sounds like you're doing everything correctly. Well, keep trying at regular intervals, and I'm sure it will work soon. Also, hitting a different button might work as well, that worked for me once. I'm really sorry I can't help you more. :( --Bramble My Realm 01:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) That's okay, you did your best :) -Leafwhisker How old are you? GB 01:18, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I'm eleven I'll be 12 in the fall and i'm going into 6th grade -Leafwhisker Hey Bramble it's still not working soon I'll die of frustration-Leafwhisker It's not working because you're too young to register. You must be at least 13 to join Wikia. GB 01:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Urg but someone is 12 and they got an account-Leafwhisker Darn, the prices of being young. :( Well, if someone did get in when they were 12, wait until your birthday in the fall. Then try again. --Bramble My Realm 02:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ok -Leafwhisker :O! Leafwhisker!! I am the same age as you, Eleven, going into 6th grade! I am rlly sorry I lied to the wiki, I just wanted a account soooo bad! So I lied. Sorrry ppl. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 13:58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sweet! lol "If you think I suck, put it on my talk page." -Leafwhisker I don't suck and you don't suck. Nobodyy sucks on WWikia except stupid vandals! XD you should have seen what I wrote on the talk page of a vandal! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 14:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Greetings Leafwhisker... thanks for signing my friendslist/guestbook...--Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 14:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome -Leafwhisker(not loged on)